Super Unique Monsters
Super Unique Monsters (also known as Sub-bosses) are a type of Unique Monsters. The main difference between them is that the names and location of Unique Monsters are always random, while Super Uniques have a fixed name and spawn in the very same location in every game. Characteristics Super Unique Monsters are somewhat harder to kill than normal uniques. Some of their base monster types are unique; some show up as normal enemies in areas later than those where the super unique is encountered, like Bonebreaker in Act 1 which is resembling a Burning Dead from Act 2. All the Act Bosses are Super Uniques. Some Super Unique Monsters are associated with Quests, though most are not required to be killed to complete the specific quest(s) (excluding Act Bosses, that is). Due to their nature, some Super Unique Monsters will have complete Immunity against certain Spells and Skills. In addition, all Freeze effects are demoted to Cold effects and all Stun and Cold effects have their durations cut in half when used against Super Uniques. Diablo II Super Uniques This is a list of all the Super Unique Monsters present in Diablo II. They are listed by act, in the order in which they are/may be encountered. Act I * Corpsefire * Bishibosh * Blood Raven* * Bonebreaker * Coldcrow * Rakanishu * Treehead Woodfist * Griswold* * The Countess * Pitspawn Fouldog * Flamespike the Crawler (removed in Diablo II: Lord of Destruction) * Bone Ash * The Smith* * Andariel* * The Cow King* Act II * Radament* * Bloodwitch the Wild * Fangskin * Beetleburst * Coldworm the Burrower* * Fire Eye * Dark Elder * The Summoner* * Ancient Kaa the Soulless * Creeping Feature * Duriel* Act III * Witch Doctor Endugu * Stormtree * Battlemaid Sarina * Icehawk Riftwing * Sszark the Burning * Ismail Vilehand * Geleb Flamefinger * Toorc Icefist * Wyand Voidbringer * Maffer Dragonhand * Bremm Sparkfist * Mephisto* Act IV * Winged Death (removed) * The Tormentor (removed) * Taintbreeder (removed) * Riftwraith the Cannibal (removed) * Izual* * Hephasto the Armorer* * Infector of Souls * Grand Vizier of Chaos * Lord De Seis * * Act V * Dac Farren * Shenk the Overseer * Eldritch the Rectifier * Thresh Socket * Eyeback the Unleashed * Sharptooth Slayer * Frozenstein * Bonesaw Breaker * Snapchip Shatter * Megaflow Rectifier (removed) * Blaze Ripper (removed) * Magma Torquer (removed) * Anodized Elite (removed) * Pindleskin * Nihlathak* * Talic* * Madawc* * Korlic* * Axe Dweller (removed) * Colenzo the Annihilator * Achmel the Cursed * Bartuc the Bloody * Ventar the Unholy * Lister the Tormentor * Baal* *base monsters are unique. Super-uniques, except Act Bosses, have 1-3 special attributes that are fixed. In Nightmare and Hell Difficulty, they get 1 and 2 bonus random attributes respectively as well. It can be a very easy fight against super-uniques by knowing their fixed attributes beforehand, and preparing for them. Diablo III Even though Super Unique type does not make an official return in Diablo III, as well as its expansion, many players use the Super Unique term to describe Unique monsters that will spawn in every game, no matter the player's luck with the game's randomization factor, including Bosses. These monsters are usually vital to the storyline and ''must ''be defeated to advance further in game. However, some of them can be skipped, if for whatever reason players do not want to fight them. Note that in Adventure Mode some of guaranteed spawn monsters will appear at different locations or even not appear at all, even though they always spawn in Campaign Mode. Guaranteed spawn monsters in Diablo III, in order of appearance: Act I *Wretched Queen *Captain Daltyn *Headcleaver *Mira Eamon *Manglemaw (can be skipped) *Chancellor Eamon *Jondar * (boss) *Odeg the Keywarden (keywarden, can be skipped) *Urik the Seer *Nigel Cutthroat *Ezek the Prophet *Brother Larel *Brother Karel *Brother Moek *Urzel Mordreg *Queen Araneae (boss) *Lord of Goats (can be skipped) *Nalghban the Foul (can be skipped) *Grand Inquisitor (can be skipped) *The Warden * (boss) Act II *Shatterbone (can be skipped) *Maghda (boss) *Goz'turr the Torturer *Sokahr the Keywarden (keywarden, can be skipped) *Ancient Guardian (can be skipped) *Ssthrass (can be skipped) *Gavin the Thief *Mage Lord Misgen (can be skipped) *Random Sentinels: Vile Sentinel, Molten Sentinel, Frost Sentinel, Charged Sentinel (two per game, can be skipped) *Eternal Guardians (two at a time) *Zoltun Kulle (boss) *Kamyr *Belial (boss) *Theodosius Jordan (can be skipped) *Hematic Father Feldman (can be skipped) *Vidian (boss, can be skipped) Act III *Dragus (can be skipped) *Xah'Rith the Keywarden (keywarden, can be skipped) *Ghom (boss) *Demonic Ballistae (three per game) *Trebuchet *Siegebreaker Assault Beast (boss) *Cydaea (boss) *Azmodan (boss) Act IV *Iskatu (boss) *Rakanoth (boss) *Hammermash (can be skipped) *Sledge (can be skipped) *Nekarat the Keywarden (keywarden, can be skipped) *Razorclaw (can be skipped) *Aspect of Terror (can be skipped) *Random Aspect: Aspect of Lies, Aspect of Pain, Aspect of Anguish (can be skipped) *Izual (boss) *Random Aspect: Aspect of Sin, Aspect of Destruction, Aspect of Hatred (can be skipped) * (boss) Note: in Campaign, all Aspects spawn in a disguised form, therefore players need to speak to them in order to reveal the demons' true visages. Act V *Kasadya *Drygha *Catharis *Maidens of Flame (three per game, can be skipped) *Lord Wynton (can be skipped) *Urzael (boss) *Gruewl (can be skipped) *Adria (boss) *Maiden Lamiel *Belphegor *Random Siege Runekeepers: Korchoroth, Rekkar, Emikdeva, Volux the Forgotten (two per game) *Erelus (always spawns if Volux the Forgotten appears as Siege Runekeeper) *Realmwalker (can be skipped) *Thilor *Mordrath *Seraziel *Random Guardians of Malthael: Zalud, Xoren, Esiel (one per game, can be skipped) *Malthael (boss) *Random Unclean One: Aletur, Garan, Tala, Korae and Samae (one per game, can be skipped) *The Crazed Man (can be skipped) See Also *Monster *Champion Monsters *Rare Monsters *Unique Monsters *Act Boss *Bosses *Elite Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Unique Monsters Category:Super Unique Monsters